I Hate You
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: [Based on Naruto Gaiden] Sarada Uchiha (Who wanted to know if Sakura Haruno was really her mother and if she ever had a real relationship with Sasuke Uchiha, her father) went back in time to when her mother and father were Academy Students. [TIME TRAVEL FANFIC] [DEAD, ACCOUNT UNDER RENOVATION]
1. Chapter 1

**There will be many changes to the character Sarada. She may seem a bit overpowered but I still hope you read and enjoy. And yes, her feelings are a bit darker than how they are portrayed in the Manga.**

**Yes, I will still continue on trying to update my other stories.**

* * *

"Mom." Sarada said to gain the attention of her mother, Sakura Uchiha nee Haruno.

"Hmm?" Sakura turned from the hanging towels to face her 13 year old daughter.

"Did Dad have glasses?" Sarada asked.

Sarada felt bitter, ever since she was born she had never seen her father. She only had the one picture of him in the house to remember him by. But all her classmates had their Mom's AND Dad's with them. While she only had one.

She still loved her mother...but...

Sometimes, she even doubted that the woman standing before her was even her mother.

Almost every adult in the village said she resembled her father, while only a few said that she resembled her mother. Mostly because of the shape of her eyes.

But that was it.

"I-I don't think he did." Sakura glanced to the side, deep thought etched on her face, "Maybe?"

Sarada's stare turned into a harsh glare the years of concealed hatred beginning to show, "_Maybe?_ You're married to him and you guess?"

Sakura looked down at the ground, sadness and shame on her face, "Well, your Dad wasn't in the village much when he was younger. Well, now as well...but-"

'_That's it?' _Sarada's fist tightened, "Mom, are you really his wife?" She snapped.

Sakura held a fist up, yelling in a defensive tone, "Sarada Uchiha! What is this all about?"

Instead of answering the question, Sarada continued, "Do you know what's strange? Your relationship with Father. And strange is an understatement." Sarada went from Dad to Father, something that Sakura was too blind to notice.

Anger flashed in Sakura's eyes as she slammed her fist onto the ground. Crumbling it to pieces. Sarada however wasn't affected due to the many times she's witnessed it (And sometimes caused it).

"SARADA!" Sakura shouted in a warning tone.

After the sound of crumbling died, Sakura's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you." Sakura striaghtened her back, "Look, Dad will be back soon. He's just on a...important business trip."

Bitter tears crawled down Sarada's cheeks.

It was same excuse that her mother would use after she would punch the ground in her anger and then apologize to Sarada.

Sarada faced the truth that formed in her mind.

Her father didn't want to be with his own family.

Yes...

That was the truth that Sarada believed in.

"We both love each a lot!" Sakura said. Even though it held a hint of doubt in it(Which Sarada noticed), "Our feelings our mutual, so I'm sure he'll be alright."

Sarada muttered, "How can you be so sure..."

But it fell on deaf ears since Sakura was busy staring at the crumbling house. It's foundation shattered due to Sakura's anger.

Sakura's eyes widened as she gaped, "Th-The house..." She breathed before fainting.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me to help?" Shizune, who was more than happy to help the unconscious Sakura, asked Sarada.

Sarada shot Shizune with a half-hearted grin, "Yeah, besides I need you to take care of my Mom." She bowed respectfully before running off, hoping to get to the ruins of the house before any thieves nearby did.

* * *

"Found it!" Sarada shouted as she found the picture frame containing the only picture she had of her father.

However, when she pulled it out, she expected it to come out with the picture of her mother next to it. It turned out it was a separate picture.

Sarada's eyes widened when she saw three other people in the picture. Ignoring the ones with shark teeth and orange hair, she fixed her attention on the blushing red haired and glasses wearing teen who stood on the left of her father.

She stared at the teen in the picture.

**She was wearing glasses.**

Underneath were the names written, Suigetsu, Jugo, Sasuke, and Karin.

**Karin Uzumaki.**

Sarada's grasp tightened on the picture, crumpling it.

Until Sarada lit it up on fire using her Katon nature.

The burning pieces fluttered toward the ground.

Sarada turned her back on the fire, heading back towards Shizune's house.

* * *

Sakura groaned, she had a splitting headache.

She opened her eyes, where was she? Then she recognized it as Shizune's house a few seconds later. Sarada must've brought her there after-

Then she remembered the house crumbling to pieces.

She loudly groaned again, her hands covering her face. THE LOAN!

The door opened with a creak, "Mom?"

Sakura peeked through the gaps of her fingers and saw Sarada at the door, with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Sarada. Come in, sweetie."

Sarada did, she held a bowl of porridge.

* * *

Standing in front of the room where her mother rested was Sarada. In her hands was a bowl of porridge. She wanted to know something.

She opened the door and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Mom?"

When Sakura said, "Oh, Sarada. Come in sweetie."

She did.

"I made you some porridge." Sarada said as she held it out. That was a lie, she bought it from a shop.

"Really? Thank you sweetie." Sakura took it gratefully, unaware of the lie that was told.

Sarada has always been able to act and lie out of every situation.

Sometimes it scared her how well she could do it.

Sarada sat down on the chair next to the bed, "Sorry about what I said before Mom."

"It's alright, Sarada." Sakura said, however most of her attention was on finishing the porridge, "This is good, Sarada."

"Thanks." Sarada said quickly, not actually appreciating the comment, "Anyway, Mom? Have you ever heard of a, Karin Uzumaki?"

Sakura stopped eating and stared at her daughter confused, "Uzumaki? I always thought that Naruto was the last Uzumaki."

So her mother didn't know...

"What brought this on, Sarada?" Sakura asked, curious.

Sarada quickly answered, "Nothing, it's just...I've read in some old books at the library. They talked about a Uzumaki clan and there was a woman there listed as Karin Uzumaki. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow, so I thought I'd ask you since you've been around Naruto who was also a Uzumaki."

"Oh." Sakura smiled, "Unfortunately, Naruto was the only Uzumaki I had ever known in my life."

That was all Sarada needed to hear.

Sarada abruptly stood from her chair and stomped out with a glare. Ignoring her mother who called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is it?" Sarada muttered to herself. Feeling both frustrated and annoyed as she searched the abandoned Uchiha District.

Well, it wasn't really the Uchiha District anymore.

It was destroyed in Pein's attack.

But the village rebuilt it afterward hoping to give it to Sarada's father as a gift to show goodwill. The villagers believed that the Uchiha would return.

When they found out he wasn't returning, they stopped construction halfway.

Then the district broke again during the great battle against the Jubi (Ten-Tails), Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Kaguya Otstsuki.

But most all, Black Zetsu. The great mastermind behind everything that occurred in history.

Technically, she wasn't even supposed to know about it. Seeing that the past generation were content on letting the truth of the cause of all the deaths and wars stay hidden and let a grand child's fairy tale take it's place.

How did she know?

With the help of her Father's journal.

After the war ended, many shinobi were placed in the mental care institute for help. Seeing that they went through the trauma's of facing so many deaths. Sarada's father was one of those people. Even though on the outside it looked like he wasn't affected, but he was broken mentally. His sanity was shattered into thousands of pieces, it was a miracle for him to place himself back into one piece.

Sarada remembered her mother saying that he was nearly unfixable.

But he made it, as a treatment. He was told to write his history down in a journal. The doctors said that it might help relieve the pain and stress of his past.

So he did.

He wrote from his very first memory of eating ice cream with his aniki, Itachi Uchiha to the last memory of him losing to Naruto Uzumaki.

His secrets, his knowledge, _everything_ was in his journal.

However, the council believed that her father hid some important information that regarded the Five-No, the _one _shinobi country. Which is why they demanded for my father to hand the journal over. In truth, all they wanted was to see the truth and secrets the last Uchiha held.

That was how nosy they were.

Instead of burning it, he locked it away in the secret rooms of the Hokage's heads.

No, the Hokage's secret rooms weren't taught in the Academy. They were a secret for a reason.

The Hokage's heads was where the last Kages bodies lay along with scrolls/books filled with knowledge and memories. It was a tomb or sorts. The only one who had knowledge and access to those tombs were the Elders of Konoha and the Hokage him/herself.

The founding Kage, Hashirama Senju was afraid of the possibility of the civillians of Konoha breaking into his tomb and stealing his DNA for experimentation.

Which is why whenever you pass by statues signifying the grave of a Kage that lay in the graveyard of Konoha, you'll find nothing but an empty coffin.

Anway, Sarada's father stumbled upon it during his time as a youth. He used it to store any Uchiha relics he could scrounge from the ruins of the Uchiha Massacre.

It was his storage space of sorts. His safe haven.

Until Sarada stumbled upon it.

She read the knowledge the previous Kage's knowledge, preserved on dry and cracked paper.

The knowledge that Sarada possessed that day on was priceless.

The First Hokage's memories of him as a child playing with Uchiha Madara.

There were the secrets of the Second and Fourth Hokage's famous Space Time Ninjutsu.

The Sarutobi Monkey Summon scroll.

Tsunade Senju's own handwritten notes on the human anatomy.

Kakashi Hatake's Clan White Light Chakra Sabre.

The recipe on how to create the Ultimate Ramen and the Rokudaime's diary(His is actually a diary, not a journal lie Sarada's father's.)

And from the Uchiha Clan,

Documents on the Uchiha Clan's jutsu.

Everything.

_**Everything was in there.**_

Which is why Sarada began to study, study and train like a possessed ghoul.

Soon surpassing the strength of an ordinary genin.

It helped to possess her mother's perfect Chakra control,brain, and her father's Sharingan.

(But there was still the question about who Sarada's mother actually is)

Anyway, after reading Sasuke's journal. Sarada had to say...

Black Zetsu was a genius.

His ability to manipulate others into his trap, it was brilliant.

Kaguya wasn't the one that her father and the Hokage should've been worried about.

They should've worried about Black Zetsu.

**He **was the real threat.

But for him to fall so easily in battle of era's of planning was just...disappointing.

Madara Uchiha was Black Zetsu's puppet from the very moment he was conceived.

But Sarada didn't understand one thing.

Why was everyone so against the Infinite Tsukuyomi?

It was a beautiful plan. For everyone to be locked in the dream that they wished. For them to live in happiness without any sadness, fear, or pain. Why?

_Why were they so against freedom?_

Isn't what Shinobi strive for freedom and a pain free life?

Sarada just didn't understand.

Anyways, Sarada read a journal entry made by her father. Reciting the truth behind the Naka Shrine.

Hidden underneath the seventh tatami mat from the far right...

Was the Uchiha stone monument.

Their secrets written in a writing that could only be understood with the eyes of the Rinnegan or Sharingan.

But after the war, Sarada's father decided to collect the buried corpses of the deceased Uchiha Clan, take their eyes, and hide them underneath the monument after realizing that someone could easily collect the eyes from the dead, like Shimura Danzo once did.

Not wanting to repeat the past, Sasuke burned the corpses and scooped the eyes form the skull.

The eyes now lay in jars underneath the Shrine, labeled with names and the Sharingan level.

That was what Sarada was after.

With the ability of the Eternal Mangekyou, she would be able to do what she needed to do now.

The only problem was finding the entrance way.

Like it was said before, construction was stopped due to Sasuke's refusal to return to the Village.

It was destroyed in the Fourth Shinobi War.

The Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, wanted to sign over the land that previously belonged to the Uchiha Clan back to Sarada's father.

But he refused. Saying that their were too many memories of the Uchiha's blood staining the ground.

So it became a plot of empty land.

A few months after Sasuke left the Village, the Hokage decided to make use of the empty land by turning it into an orphanage with it's own spacious playground.

Now, construction was three quarters of the way complete.

The main problem was that they were building **on top **of where the stone monument was.

So right now, Sarada was weaving through construction equipment, a finished orphanage building, and the plot of land marked to create the playground.

In the words of the Kami blessed Nara, it was troublesome.

* * *

I made an annoyed "tch" sound as I went in circles. Searching for one trace of the entrance.

Having enough, I decided to perform the entrance hand seals now and waste no more time trying to find it.

With the handseals that my father listed in his journal, I slammed my hands onto the ground. Pushing my chakra infected with Uchiha DNA into the ground.

I waited...

and waited...

and waited...

I was about to give up until I heard a loud creaking sound.

I turned praying that the entrance wasn't where I though it was.

Of course, Kami decided to ignore me.

With a loud crash sound, the gray stone that led to the entrance of the Uchiha stone monument came crashing through the roof of the newly finished orphange. It hovered in the air, waiting for a Uchiha to summon it back down.

Thanks to the strength of the rising stone, the roof was torn off. The walls creaked dangerously, until they fell from where they lay onto the ground with a loud crash.

Windows shattered.

Pieces of wood flew in the air.

The ground shook and dust was pushed up.

But the stone still lay high in the air.

I slapped a hand to my face.

If I wasn't arrested for breaking into the Kage's tombs, I would've definitely been arrested for property damage.

* * *

The dusty torches hanging on the walls lit automatically as soon as my feet landed from the stairs to the hard stone floor.

My father wrote about them.

He wrote in his journal that the torches would automatically respond to anyone with Uchiha blood running through their veins.

Father's Clan DNA easily overpowered my Mother's weak Civilian ones.

I pushed my glasses up my nose, unknowingly creating a dangerous bright flicker in them.

I stepped carefully toward the stone, it's words written in a strange language I can't identify. But I didn't care about reading a monument filled with lies and a child's tale.

Which is why I shoved it aside.

It made a large crash sound as it slammed into the ground.

If it was in prime condition, it wouldn't have even lost a chip.

But it was old, so it broke into dozens of pieces.

Oops. (Note the sarcasm)

Underneath where the monument used to lay was a roughly cut out hole, filled with neatly organized jars. Inside them were...

The eyes of the Sharingan.


	3. Chapter 3

It was difficult. Performing surgery on oneself.

But thankfully with the knowledge granted from Tsunade Senju's medical scrolls, I was able to do it.

But it still hurt like crazy.

* * *

I knelt on the ground, my hands clutching my throbbing and bleeding eyes. If there was a professional Medic-nin around they could easily do an eye transplant with ease.

But I was alone.

My discarded eyes were near my feet. The eyes I have used and was born with were now laying on the dusty and dirty ground like a piece of trash. It was horrific to even look at them.

In my time of researching the Uchiha Clan scrolls, there were two ways to achieve Mangekyou Sharingan. Not one.

The first way is the obvious, face a traumatic experience.

But I discovered a second way. It was so simple.

Even with a Sharingan that only had two tomoe, you could still gain the Mangekyou Sharingan by...

Replacing your Sharingan with one that has already achieved Mangekyou. But, like Eternal, it had to be with someone of strong blood relative. That was the only way the Sharingan could be used without difficulties.

Which is why I did the most despicable thing ever.

I replaced my eyes with my grandfather, Uchiha Fugaku's, eyes.

He faced the trauma of the Uchiha Clan massacre, and died with the activated Mangekyou Sharingan. In fact, almost half the eyes hidden underneath the stone were Mangekyou Sharingan.

But Fugaku's was the one that shined even more power amongst the others.

But, I was a despicable and horrible person for doing this.

But that didn't matter, as I moved my hands away from my eyes, everything was...clearer.

Louder.

...Better.

But I didn't stick with those eyes. Moving on to the next ones.

But they were separate pairs. One from Obito Uchiha who turned out to be a cousin. And the other from Itachi Uchiha. My father took their eyes from their corpses. Knowing of the great power they held.

My hands, which were covered in blood, gently handled the eyes.

I breathed in and out, here goes nothing.

* * *

...

...

...

...

I did it.

Looking into the reflection of one of my kunai, I saw a pair of oddly patterned Sharingan staring back at me.

I achieved Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

It was, exhilarating. I can feel the massive amount of power they radiated.

Not caring for my face which was covered in dry blood, I took one of the empty jars and sloppily threw my Grandfather's and my eyes into them. I looked back at the hole filled with Sharingan.

A wild idea came into place as a wicked smirk appeared on my face.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, who was enjoying a nice dinner with his wife and children at home finally got to relax for once.

Boruto was actually speaking with him, overjoyed at the fact that his Father was spending time with him.

Himawari was happily eating her fish.

And Hinata was satisfied at the sight of a happy Boruto.

Until-

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU wearing a cockroach mask poofed into the kitchen. "There's been an emergency!"

Naruto, who knew that ANBU would only come on his break time for an emergency that could concern the safety of the village, stood up quickly. Grabbing his coat that was hung on the wall.

"Take me there." Naruto ordered.

The two were about to leave until they heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor.

"NO! You can't leave!" Boruto protested, he jumped from the chair to the floor. "You just got here!"

"Boruto, this is a matter concerning the village, as Hokage-" Naruto turned to face his 12 year old son.

"NO! I refuse to hear you say that word!" Boruto yelled, "This is the probably the only and last time you'll spend with us and you're wasting it on what's probably a false alarm?!"

"Boruto! If the village has an emergency whatsoever-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN VILLAGE!" Boruto yelled back with all the anger that was bottled up inside him, "I CARE ABOUT YOU STAYING AND ACTING LIKE A DAD!"

"BORUTO! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE ACTING SELFISH!" Naruto yelled back. Crossing his arms taking the posture of an authoritative figure. The ANBU behind the Hokage was fidgeting, felling awkward and uncomfortable.

"I'M NOT SELFISH! THE VILLAGE IS FOR TAKING AWAY MY DAD! I HATE THE LEAF, AND I HATE HOKAGE!"

"BORUTO UZUMAKI! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Naruto ordered, pointing where the stairs leading upstairs were.

Boruto who blinked in shock, let it wash away with anger. He ran up the stairs, letting his bitter tears run down his face.

Hinata ran after her son, hoping to comfort him.

Naruto sighed, he turned his back on the entrance to his home and used Shunshin. The ANBU followed closely behind.

* * *

At the scene of the emergency(Which was on the Kage mountain), many ANBU surrounded the area. Making sure to shoo away any passerby's.

"Hokage-sama!" One ANBU bowed. The other's followed when ANBU Cockroach appeared alongside the Rokudaime Hokage.

"What happened?" Naruto demanded to know.

The ANBU lead Naruto to the First Kage's head.

That's when Naruto panicked, the secret entrance to the Kage's head was open. Without even looking inside, Naruto could tell what the emergency was. All the knowledge left behind by the Kage's was missing.

Panicked, Naruto ran to the other heads.

Sure enough, they were open and barren of what used to be there.

Naruto literally prayed in his mind when he reached his own head that it wouldn't be empty.

He literally ran inside his head.

When he jumped in, instead of the area being filled with important documents, old photographs, and relics. It was empty as well.

But that's not worried him the most.

They were nothing compared to what he had hidden in the head.

He literally ran to the middle of the wooden flooring of the inside, he pulled apart the floorboards.

'_Please be here! Please be here!' _He prayed.

But the hole underneath the floorboard was also empty.

What was inside it was the diary of his life and secrets.

'_Oh Kami._' Naruto panicked.

* * *

Sarada Uchiha opened her eyes. She was in a forest, but she didn't care about that.

Did it work?

Sarada fingered the storage scrolls that were in her pockets. They were there.

But for the real test.

Sarada jumped up the nearest tree, using Chakra to climb the rest of the way, she looked out from the top branch and smirked.

She caught sight of the number of heads on the Kage mountain.

There were only four.

* * *

**If you didn't understand what happened with Sarada, you should know that she...(Wait for it)...**

**TIME TRAVELED!**

I'm pretty sure you can guess how far she jumped back by seeing the number of heads.

**~Pleasereadmything**


	4. Chapter 4

An old woman walked merrily through Konoha. Today was a good day for her, the eggs at the market were half off, she got a free pastry from the nice older man who owned the bakery, and her cat didn't cough a hairball on her clothes.

And now, she had a winning lottery ticket in her purse!

She hummed, excitement flooding her once weak heart. With the money, she could help her parent-less grandchild by enrolling him into the Academy. She looked inside her purse where the winning lotto ticket was, ever since she won she's been checking on the precious item. Making sure that it wouldn't disappear. She would even pinch her wrist to make sure she wasn't living a dream. However, before she could close her purse.

A quick hand snatched the purse from the old woman's fragile grasp.

Her heart quickened when she felt someone run past her.

Jumping out of her shock, she screamed, "THIEF!"

The thief, who was a young homeless civillian, looked back at the word 'thief'. His eyes scanning the area, waiting for any Konoha Shinobi to come by and stop him. But the shinobi on watch were on a "bathroom break".

*Cough* skipping out on work *Cough*

A grin lit up the man's face as he kept running. The old woman fading from the background. He was nearby when she heard the old lady get her lotto ticket checked, it was like Kami was laying a gift right in front of him!

"Mine! All mine!" He let out a joyous laugh.

But in a blink of an eye, eh was suddenly pinned to the ground. Kunai pinning down the rags he called "clothes."

"Wha-" But he didn't even get to finish that sentence when he felt the purse clutched in his right hand vanish. Instead replaced with wood.

* * *

The old woman finally gained that attention of a nearby Shinobi who was on break from missions.

"Alright Ma'am, what did you purse look like?" The female Kunoichi asked in a gentle tone.

"It's-" When she heard the sound of footsteps, she turned to see a young girl running toward them with, "-That's my purse!" She pointed a finger toward the running female.

Unfortunately, the Kunoichi got the wrong message.

With a quick Shunshin, the Kunoichi slammed a well placed punch over the girl's guts.

The Kunoichi heard the girl let out a strangled gasp, the female dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach, throwing up whatever she recently ate.

The Kunoichi grabbed the back of the girl's clothes, "Come here you. Time to teach you a lesson about stealing, kid." The Kunoichi transported herself and the injured girl away in a poof.

Leaving a shocked older woman thinking, '_That was the wrong person...Oops._'

* * *

Hiruzen sighed tiredly, the cons of being Hokage greatly outweight the pros.

Maybe he should've became a librarian instead, after all he did love knowledge...Hm...

While the Third Hokage comtemplated an occupation change, a loud grunt sound was heard.

"I told you already! I didn't do it! I was _returning _the purse!" A young girl's voice shouted, he could hear the amount of pain laced into her tone.

"That's what they all say!" Said the voice of an unfamiliar Kunoichi, "Just be glad I'm not taking you to T&amp;I brat!"

The door opened with a slam, revealing a brown haired woman holding a girl with glasses by the back of her clothing.

The pipe in Hiruzen's mouth dropped with a clatter sound onto his wooden desk. Spilling the burned pieces of weed.

His eyes were as wide as saucers.

'_UCHIHA! UCHIHA! UCHIHA!' _His once calm mind screamed frantically. Imaginary alarms went off in his head.

"...and that's what happened Hokage-sama." The female ninja finished the detailed report of the purse theft.

The sound snapped the old Hokage out of his stupor.

"Uh, you can go." He said quickly.

The Kunoichi blinked at the hasty order, but not daring to order her superior she bowed and left the room. Not before shooting the child a glare. The door of the Hokage's office closed as the Shinobi exited.

'_Oh please let this girl not be a Uchiha._' Hiruzen begged. Putting on a warm smile she folded his hands together, completely ignoring the burning weed making black marks on his Chestnut colored desk.

The girl readjusted her glasses before composing herself and shifted into a respectful posture. It was not too stiff but not loose at the same time. Her arms at her side, her eyes focused on Hiruzen but they would occasionally flicker around the office. Ocassionally they would keep a mindful watch over the exits such as the door and windows.

It had been a while since Hiruzen has seen that phase. Before the Uchiha Massacre, he saw that position every time he would talk to anyone of Uchiha blood. It showed they held respect for the Hokage but was always ready to bolt at the last second if a fiasco were to occur.

Even though the old man has met with Sasuke a few times concerning therapy (Which Sasuke turned down every single time) he never seemed to inherit the traits of a true Uchiha, he only seemed to grasp a hold of the accursed Curse of Hatred.

But as soon as the girl entered he could feel the presence reeking off her body. But mostly her eyes.

He stood in front of a _true _Uchiha.

"...name, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage blinked, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

The girl delicately raised an eyebrow, "I asked, aren't you going to ask for my name, Hokage-sama?"

All thoughts of the purse theft was swept from the room.

Hiruzen sighed, taking a step out of his 'Loving Grandfather Mode' and instead stepped into 'Tired Old Man Mode'.

"You're a Uchiha aren't you?" He asked.

She blinked.

After years of learning the language of Uchiha, Hiruzen understood that blink as a yes.

Hiruzen massaged his right temple with his hand.

After a few moments of silence, Hiruzen folded his hands again and placed them on his desk, he now stepped into 'Strict Hokage Mode'.

"I'd like to hear an explanation as to where you've been over these past years AND how you have Uchiha blood running through your veins, child."


	5. Chapter 5

Sarada sighed non-verbally.

Let's see if she could fool the Sandaime Hokage.

"Sadly, my story is pretty much a mess." Sarada began to walk, talking while she did, "My Mother..."

She stopped in front of the window, the Hokage watching her movement like a hawk. Leaning in his chair to look, he could see what she was looking at outside. A mother and father holding hand with their five year old daughter. Both had smiles on their face.

"...was a whore." Sarada dropped the bomb. She let the fingers of her left hand drift across the scene, her eyes softening by just a little, "Meaning, a prostitute. We lived in Kirigakure. She enrolled me into the Academy after hearing about their infamous reputation of getting kids killed there even though they removed the special 'Graduation Test'."

Hiruzen flinched at the mention of the bloody massacre of a Graduation Test.

Sarada let a smirk light up her face, "As you can probably tell, Mother hated me. I was the constant reminder of her failure as a seductress to entrap a man under her hold. Instead of getting riches like she wanted, all she got was a baby that left her a whole year out of the job meaning a whole year without pay or pleasure. Sad isn't it?"

The fingers drifting over the window fell, landing back at Sarada's side. Sarada casually sat on the window sill. Opening the window wide open so that she could feel the breeze in her face.

"After I was born, the left me in the hands of the maid at the brothel so that she could return to her disgusting life. I can still remember those times, when she would come back from a successful night with a bundle of money in her hands. But as soon as her eyes see me, her mood is automatically ruined. Although those times resulted in the whips and beating."

Sarada rubbed a hand over the bandages wrapped over her arms, making Hiruzen notice them too.

"They were probably the only joys in life. Being able to ruin Mother's good mood." Sarada never let her gaze drift from the outside scenery of Konoha, "Anyways, life in Kirigakure was same old same old. Survive a class filled with mentally unstable children, return home greeting a dinner constantly consisting of a bowl of rice with water. And go to sleep after facing the temper of a deranged and shamed prostitute."

The story wanted to make Hiruzen leap up from his seat and hug the girl telling her everything was gonna be alright and how he would help her. But he stayed in his seat, he did however relax into his seat.

"One day, Mother was called to work because a _very _rich customer specifically requested her. Oh I remember how Mother would pamper herself until death, her mind racking on how much she'll earn from this. I can still hear the excited mutters under her breath. 'I'll be able to buy myself a golden crown with the money!', 'I'll be rich beyond my wildest dreams!'"

Sarada bitterly chuckled, "I sat in the corner wearing the ragged clothes on my back as a form of warmth. Trying to go to sleep but was constantly awoken by Mother's excited squeals. Wearing her best and most obnoxious perfume and most extravagant kimono in her closet she left."

The smirk on Sarada's lips grew, slightly scaring the old man listening.

"It was as if Kami himself blessed me with my wish." Sarada tiled her head to stare the Hokage in his eyes, "**For good old fucking _Mother _to _die_**."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at the amount of KI leaking from those words, the crazed look in Sarada's eyes caused his very insides to freeze. The hands holding the sides of her arms began to tighten slowly.

"After her _work _she demanded to be paid. Of course, her greed blinded her eyes. The man _never _intended to pay her. Annoyed with her constant whining, the man grabbed the nearest bottle of liquor and smashed it over her head. Effectively **_silencing _**her."

The bandages on Sarada's arms began to be tainted with a red colored substance. A substance that reeked a stench that Hiruzen was familiar with.

"The man _was _arrested of course, but after bribing the Office-nin, he got off with a warning. All records of a murder was gone. The damned woman's body returned to the prostitute. They cremated her and let her ashes drift into the sky. Gone with the wind. They kicked me out as soon as the ceremony was over, not having anyone there to pay to care for me."

More KI leaked from Sarada, Hiruzen's hands shook. His eyes wide as a bead of nervous sweat dripped from the side of his face.

"**But**..."

With that one word the Killing Intent vanished, the crazed look from Sarada's eyes were replaced with a look of boredom, her grip on her arms slack. Even though her fingernails were coated in blood, she ignored it and stared back out the window. Letting the blood drip down to the floor.

"...One maid helped me. She was one of my caretakers. Probably the one I loved the most and considered an older sister. After she heard I was kicked out, she left with me. Not wanting a child to be left alone in the cruel world."

Deep in his heart, the Hokage felt a tad bit pleased that there were still people in the world with a heart of light.

"She left everything behind, her job, her home, even her boyfriend just to help me." Sarada's bored eyes glazed over in deep thought. "She snuck us both out of the Village. We traveled for pretty much my whole life. Staying away from major villages. We didn't stay more than a week in a town. Because she knew..."

Sarada stared back into Hiruzen's soul. "That if Konoha found out that I had Uchiha blood running through my system, they would sent Shinobi after me. Forcing me to either join the village or die. Isn't that right, _Sarutobi_?"

Hiruzen didn't answer.

"She knew who my father was. After all, my **Mother **would never stop boasting about him. Bragging how she was able to bed a powerful man. Knowing that fact, she would never stop running. But she fed me, clothed me, gave me these glasses," She pointed at the glasses she wore with a finger coated with dry and cracked blood, "and trained me. Before she was sold as a maid, she had a brother who died in the line of his work. His work as a Shinobi. She taught me the basics, she was everything to me."

Suddenly the noise outside died, the temperature of the room diminished dramatically.

"**Until she died.**" Sarada said with a dark tone, "When I was only eight, I saw her day in front of my eyes by rookie road bandits. I can still hear her screams at night, the feeling of her blood dripping down my arms, I could see the sword cuts littering her body." Her bloodied hand pushed her glasses up her nose, her face pointed down to the ground.

"...the rage of losing my sister corrupted my mind, caused me to lose control of any sanity. I...killed them."

Hiruzen's breath hitched. A mere child killing? Even the Genin in Konoha did not experience killing until they reach Chunin.

"I could remember my mind saying, 'It's fair, a life for a life.' But it wasn't fair..."

The Hokage released a silent breath, so the child regretted-

"**Their meaningless lives would never amount to my Nee-chan's worth.**"

That struck something in the old man's mind. The child before him was no longer innocent, she was tainted with the Curse of Hatred.

"But, I did however gain these." Sarada raised her head, showing off a three tomoe Sharingan. The red and black made the Hokage feel an ominous feeling of deja vu. Suddenly, standing in Sarada's place was a young Itachi Uchiha wearing his ANBU uniform. Hiruzen blinked, the image returned to the young girl he saw before him.

'_What was that?_' The Kage mentally panicked.

Sarada continued with the story this time with her red and black colored eyes drawing most of the attention of the Kage, "With her last dying words, she told me the name of my father."

'_Please don't let it be-' _The Hokage begged.

"**Fugaku Uchiha."**

* * *

Sarada sat in her cell. After the huge bomb she dropped on the Kage, Sarutobi immediately called in ANBU who were then ordered to detain her under lock and key. A doctor left a few minutes ago after taking a blood and DNA sample. They were going to start some testing.

Of course since Fugaku Uchiha was dead and has been for a while, they had to do with the next best thing. Sasuke Uchiha's DNA and blood. Which will turn out as a match.

Sarada smirked, her plan was executed perfectly.

Of course she still had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. But of course if she summoned it, it would appear as it is and would cause some questions that would've never been able to be answered.

But one of the many advantages of coming from the future was the great technology advancements. Her glasses weren't ordinary glasses. They could project a realistic image of anything she took a picture of and coordinate with her eyes to make them seem different. All she had to do was use her glasses to take a picture of one of the many matured Sharingan's that were underneath the Stone.

Also, using her killing intent she was able to scramble the Hokage's mind, making him unable to perceive the obvious lies that were told in her lie of a background.

You should never mess with a Uchiha. After all...

**The Uchiha's are the greatest fucking manipulators and liars Kami ever created.**

* * *

The Hokage impatiently tapped his desk, waiting for the results. If this was true, it would've created a huge reaction throughout Konoha and most of all, the Elders.

The door opened and in walked the secretary, she silently placed the papers he requested on the desk along with the results from the hospital, with a quick bow she left the room.

He went to work...

...

...

...

No way...

The story checked out. On Fugaku Uchiha's mission history it said that Fugaku did take a two week mission to Kirigakure at around the time that the girl specified.

AND

The test results said that the girl did have Uchiha DNA and was also related to the deceased head of the Uchiha Clan.

Hiruzen buried his face in his hands, how was he going to break this to the world?

* * *

**Please Read &amp; Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sarada blinked blankly. She stood in front of the Hokage again after being released from prison. She could see the nervous sweat drops flow down the side of his face. A fake smile plastered on his face.

"S-Sorry about the, uh, imprisonment Uchiha-chan." The Hokage nervously said. Sarada knew why the Hokage was nervous. If Sarada chose to join the village as an active shinobi, the village would then have TWO Uchiha's that had 'loyalty' to the village. It would increase the amount of missions they received from the nearby countries and help raise Konoha's reputation.

"Call me, Sarada, Hokage-sama." Sarada said.

"Of course, Sarada-chan." The Hokage smiled.

Sarada's frown grew, she didn't like the honorific the Hokage added to her name, well there was no point in complaining about it.

"Wait!" The two snapped out of the awkward silence and turned toward the closed door where they could hear muffled sounds, "Uchiha-sama, you can't just-"

"I can do what I want, now get your hands off me!" A squeal and loud footsteps were heard.

The door opened a snobbish looking boy with a hairstyle that strangely resembled a duck's rear end.

"Hokage-sama, I came here to-" But when he finally opened his eyes, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that the Hokage had company. Snapping out of his shock, he walked toward the Hokage's desk. An air of vanity surrounding him.

Sarada made a 'hm' sound in deep thought, the boy looked strangely familiar.

Completely ignoring Sarada, he stood in front of the Hokage's desk. His hands in his pockets with his back slouched. Sarada's eye twitched, something told her that she was going to hate this kid.

The Hokage however brightened, "Ah, just the boy I wanted to see-"

"Yeah yeah." The boy interrupted rudely, "Hokage-sama. I came here with a request and I hope to see it fulfilled."

The two were now ignoring an annoyed Sarada.

"Oh? And what is it?" The Hokgae inquired.

"I _wish _to skip the Genin rank and become a Chunin." He said, though when he said wish it sounded more like a demand.

The Sandaime smile slowly melted, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you skip a rank."

"What!" His black eyes shined with fury, "Why? I have the strength to become one."

Hiruzen sighed, "My boy, the job as a Shinobi is not only about power. It's about creating bonds with your fellow peers, and growing mentally as a person."

"Tch. Useless things." The boy rudely turned his nose up and began to wa-no stomp out.

"Wait! Sa-" The Third called.

But was stopped with the slamming of the door.

'_What a brat.' _Sarada's eye twitched.

Hiruzen let out a heavy sigh, massaging his temple. "What am I going to do with that boy..." He muttered.

'_Why don't you put him in his place? Forcefully knock him off the pedestal he imagined?' _Sarada wanted to suggest.

Instead Sarada said, "Do you mind if I explore the village, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen's snapped up, the panic evident in his eyes.

She had to force herself to not roll her eyes, "I'm not going to leave the village if that's what you believe."

The Hokage had the nerve to look embarrassed, "Ah, of course. But before you do,"

Sarada narrowed her eyes.

"Could you please check into the hospital? For a simple check-up of course. It's standard protocol."

'_He just wants someone with authority to watch over me in case I decide to bolt.' _But she bowed, "Of course, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime smiled, maybe this Uchiha will be easier to deal with and control than Sasuke he thought. After all that boy knew how to get on someone's bad side.

Sarada left the room, smirking to herself on her victory.

* * *

I didn't know why, but everyone kept staring at me and whispering. I did my best not to lose my temper, but these people were really annoying me. Insteaad I silently walk through the streets, trying not to take heed of what they were saying.

"That girl..." One whispered.

"She's wearing _it _on her back."

"The nerve."

"Doesn't she look like a Uchiha?"

"She looks like Itachi Uchiha."

This one I stopped in the middle of the street to ponder. These people though I looked like my Uncle? I don't look anything like him. I wonder why they believed that. Brushing aside my confusion, I continued down the street toward the Hospital. It's funny how The Sandaime never noticed how I knew where the location of the hospital yet he never told me where it was.

Ha, what a fool.

* * *

I. Hate. Freaking. Office-nin.

You know what? They don't even deserve the 'nin' in their title. All they do is sit behind desks and procrastinate on their working grounds. When emergencies actually come, all they do is hide in the corner and wait for someone else to take care of it. Their chakra is low chunnin levels and clearly undeveloped, along with the fact that their movements are sluggish and lazy.

Wastes of fresh air.

Meat bags.

Morons.

...At least that's what Mo-Sakura Haruno(Until later confirmed as my real mother) said in front of her.

Now I see that what she said is true.

I'm currently standing in front of the reception desk, waiting for the damned Office-nin to hurry up and **freaking **look up from her book.

I cleared my throat respectfully, although I held no love for Office-nin it's best to have the Hospital in general on my side rather than against me.

However, the Office-nin instead flipped another page in her book.

My eyebrow twitched, "Excuse me-"

"I'm on break, kid." She said. Without looking up she pulled a paper from behind the desk and put the paper on the counter. "Fill it out yourself then wait in line."

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to shout.

I wanted to tear her freaking hair out of her lazily made bun.

But no, instead of making a scene I calmly pick up the paper and walk away to find a pen/pencil to fill the form out. Obviously not depending on the Office-nin to supply me with one. Along the way, my hand twitched rapidly, wanting to throw a shuriken through the woman's throat before I turned the corner.

* * *

"My, having fun are we?" A smooth man's voice said behind me.

I, who was previously standing alone in the doctors office (After waiting 30 damn minutes for the Office-nin to even look at me), turned to face the person who was supposed to be the doctor. Who held a clipboard in hand.

My eyes narrowed, this man was too young to be a doctor. Along with the fact he was dressed in Shinobi aparrel.

He stopped when he saw the uneasy look on my face. He held his hands up in mock surrender, keeping the strange yet cold all-knowing grin on his face, "Don't worry, I wont bite." He joked before coming closer to me.

I doubted he'd bite, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hesitate to draw a kunai (or in this case a syringe).

There was something...off about him. His whole entire facade was too perfect to be true. He looked and might act like the kind of guy that you could depend on, the one who would always help you.

Alarms went off in the back of my head as he was only two feet away.

His feet, they made clack sounds as they touched the ground. I noticed the amount of pressure placed on them, he was _trying _to make noise. To try and draw suspicion away.

Judging from the Chakra he was _intentionally _leaking, it should be at least high Gennin. Judging from his age and appearance it wouldn't be surprising that he would have Gennin sized Chakra.

But behind it...I could literally feel all the Chakra and power he was holding back.

It was one of the things that was taught at the Academy in the future, it was discovered a year ago after a Konoha's spy's cover was blown that he due to the fact he restrained his Chakra for prolonged periods of time, it created stress on his Chakra coils. The Medic's said his Chakra boiled him from the inside out. Which is why it was recommended to let out small outbursts once in a while to prevent it from happening.

That is what I felt from this boy, his Chakra was building up inside, waiting to be unleashed. This boy should have no reason to be restraining his Chakra.

Unless of course...he was a spy.

But of course, you cannot confirm something without evidence. So I'll keep quiet...for now.

"Do you mind sitting for a second?" He asked.

I complied with his request and sat in the stool leaning against the wall.

His grin grew as he too sat, I plainly saw the excitement shining in his eyes. However his excitement felt a bit...different.

Different from the kind I saw from the Hokage in the future, Naruto. His excitement was warm and fuzzy.

While the Ninja/Potential Spy's was poisonous, uncomfortable, and most of all left a cold feeling in your stomach.

"Maa, I know what you're thinking. And no, I am not the actual doctor. He's busy with an important surgery and _willingly _let me take over." He beamed.

A shiver went down my spine when he said willingly.

"But don't worry," He continued as he shuffled some papers on the clipboard, "I've had this medical apprenticeship for years now, you have no need to worry."

While talking, he never lost his smile. It was the kind of smile that made boys give you respect and girls blush madly.

That kind of smile was **DANGEROUS**.

Those kinds of smiles got you betrayed and dead on the line of duty.

Those damned trusting smiles...are what I worship and use every single day.

If this boy was a spy, then he must've had many _many _years of experience.

I shot the same smile back at him, "I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job."

I could see the corner of his mouth twitch downward for a millisecond before resuming it's regular position, "Thank you."

A silent message was sent between our smiles and eye contact.

_Rat me out and I'll kill you._

Yes, this boy was definitely a spy.

He was hiding behind a facade.

He was hiding behind a fake background.

He was just like me.

Yes, we'll get along fine.

I held my hand out, "Sarada Uchiha."

He smiles grew more as he grasped my hand and shook it slowly, "Kabuto Yakushi."

Yes, we'll get along **fine**.


	7. Chapter 7

_"_All done." Kabuto merrily stated as he jotted down the last few notes.

To check, I said, "There's nothing else for me to do?"

"Nope."

I bowed my head, "Thank you, Yakushi-san."

Kabuto waved a hand, "Please, call me Kabuto, Sarada-chan."

I smiled, "Very well, Kabuto-san." I stood up to leave when Kabuto also stood up. I frowned when I saw Kabuto blocking my way.

"Is there something the matter, Kabuto-san?" I asked respectfully, but I made sure to let the malice in my tone show. What more did this spy want?

Kabuto smiled when he registered the hate clearly shown in my words, "Seeing that you're new here, I was just hoping to show you around Konoha, Sarada-chan."

I frowned, I couldn't say that I already knew my way around. He successfully cornered me into staying in his company for a little while longer.

Damn.

"Very well, Kabuto-san." I said defeated.

Kabuto's smile grew, "Excellent. Just wait here while I submit these test scores." He made his way to the door, he stopped when his hand was on the handle, "Please stay here, Sarada-chan. I would be _disappointed _if you left without me." He looked at me with his dark eyes, showing the darkness within himself.

I grimaced, I had a feeling that he would be more than just _disappointed _at me. How infuriating.

"Don't worry, I won't move, Kabuto-_san." _I finished the honorific with a slight hiss.

Without another word, he left the room. Leaving me to wallow in my humiliation of defeat.

* * *

"...and that's the bakery." He pointed at a shop with a bread for a sign, "Trust me, the muffins there are extrodinary."

I nodded mutely,the smell of fresh baked bread made my mouth water. My gaze drifted from the ridiculously cartoon-ish bread sign to the medical supplies store. Almost as if I was hypnotized, I began to walk toward the shop.

"...although I'm not really sure about the banana cream pies, there alright to look at and...Hm? Sarada-chan, where ya going?" Kabuto asked. I ignored him and kept walking. Soon enough I heard footsteps behind me, running in my direction.

"Ah, seems you have an attraction toward the medical supplies store, hm?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Sort of. Something about the incisiveness of the scalpel used in dissections really,_**interests** _me."

Kabuto's grin grew, "Really?"

I glanced up to stare into Kabuto's eyes. Emotions of interest and curiosity floated across the surface. "What? Is it too weird?" '_For you?' _

"Not at all." Pure enthusiasm was laced in his tone, "I have the same love for scalpels, they have uses in both the medical field and on the playing field. Heck, I love scalpels so much I polish and care for mine as if they were my own children." He finished.

I let a giggle erupt from my mouth when he admitted how far his appreciation for scalpels ran.

Kabuto blushed when he realized what he compared his scalpels to. He then chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Hehe, alright. _That_ sounded weird."

"Yes, yes it did." I admitted.

He coughed into his fist, "Now that _that's_ over, how about we go get lunch. I know a pretty good place that serves delicious food for a fair price."

"Why not?"

Kabuto then lead me away from the front of the supplies store. I had to admit, he plays his role of a lovable man very well. That was something I had to appreciate.

* * *

"Wow, so many choices." I said as my eyes wash over the menu in my hand.

"Another reason why I like this place." Kabuto commented as he too read the menu.

"Hm." I numbly commented. To be honest, I knew what I was going to pick a long time ago. My eyes were in actuality checking out the restaurant. It had a self seating policy, and Kabuto felt obliged to pick the seat. We were in a booth at the far corner of the restaurant. One 12" X 12" window was the only way of seeing the outside. Smart, very smart. The only nearest exit was the kitchen entrance that was behind Kabuto. But Kabuto was seated right near the kitchen door so that eradicated my escape plan. The entrance door was too far to make it in time.

I sighed, clever, Kabuto, very clever indeed.

"Is something wrong?" I looked up from my menu to see Kabuto staring at me, looking worried.

I pasted a reassuring smile on my face, "Nothing, just having a difficulty deciding." I lied.

"Well, you could always try the jack mackerel. It's a favorite of mine."

I nodded, "Maybe..." My eyes floated from the menu to the window. A cute little potted plant sit on the window sill. With it's flowering white flowers, and triangular leaves. It's hairless stem streaked with red and purple at the bottom, and-

My eyes widened when I realized what it was, it was none other than Conium Maculatum. Another name for it was spotted hemlock. It was a poisonous plant that could disrupt the functioning of the central nervous system. Just a few leaves could be harmful to an adult.

A clang sound was heard, Kabuto looked down at the floor. "Whoops, dropped something." He bent down to pick it up.

Taking this chance, I plucked about six of the smallest leaves of the plants. By the time he sat back up, the leaves were already hidden up my sleeve. It marveled me that someone was stupid enough to plae a poisonous plant in a restaurant that was located in a Shinobi village. Anyone with half a brain full of medical knowledge could easily kill someone with a few leaves, roots, or seeds.

"Here's your tea." I didn't bother acknowledging the waitress who was dropping off cups of hot tea. After taking our orders (Kabuto wanted sea bream grilled with salt while I ordered a simple bowl Butajiru [Pork and vegetables flavored with miso soup]) The maid scurried off. Before she left, I could spot a blush on her face. No doubt from taking Kabuto's order.

Damn that Kabuto. An easy Prince Charming.

Kabuto took his time pocketing whatever he dropped, his gaze downward toward the floor. Using this distraction, I placed the leaves in his tea.

Was I expecting it to work? **Hell no**. Seriously, venomous leaves floating conspicously in tea of all things? The oldest and weakest trick in the book. If he fell for it I would've been sorely disappointed. I just wanted to see how he would react.

Would he play it off coolly and obviously point out the objects in his tea?

Or would he instead drop his act and poise himself to kill me?

* * *

After pocketing the pen that fell out of my pocket, I sat back in my seat. Lifting up the cup of tea towards my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sarada looking at me expectantly.

I inwardly chuckled as I mutely sniffed the aroma of the tea. I could smell the plant of Conium Maculatum melding in with the tea. Obviously she wasn't expecting for the ploy to work, if she was I would've been sorely disappointed. She probably wanted to see how I would react.

Great minds think alike.

I grinned when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching from the kitchen. No doubt the sound of an approaching bus boy (seeing how the Chakra signature was higher than a civilian girl). Taking my time to lift the cup toward my opened mouth, I slowly let my other hand drift toward the edge. Letting it grip the wood edge of the table.

* * *

I slowly leaned in expectantly, waiting for Kabuto to do something. The tea moved dangerously closer and closer to his mouth. Was he actually going to swallow it? No, he wouldn't...would he?

I was about to reach out and swipe the cup away from his mouth until-

The door leading toward the kitchen suddenly opened wide, the door slammed against the back of Kabuto's booth. The force rocked Kabuto forward, his cup tipping away from his mouth and away from him. The liquid was thrown from the cup torward-

My eyes widened as I watched the poisoned liquid being thrown toward me in slow motion. Taking action, I ducked, my forehead slamming against the wood. I could literally feel the heat of the tea as it passed over my head. I missed death and pain by centimeters.

Damn that Kabuto.

**Damn you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kabuto and I ate our meals in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was actually a tranquil silence. We enjoyed the moment of being able to 'relax' in each other's company.

I made sure to keep my back off of the wet booth behind me, it was still poisoned from the tea. No doubt after this, Kabuto would probably show me the rest of the tour. Around the shopping area, the training grounds, the Academy-

I looked up from my food and ask Kabuto, "Kabuto-san?"

Kabuto looked up from his now finished fish, "Yes, Sarada-chan?"

I placed down my spoon neatly onto my napkin, "Can we visit the Academy?"

* * *

"Alright class, who can tell me the names of our four Kage?" Iruka asked the bored class.

Outside, unknown to Iruka and the students, Sarada stood with Kabuto under the shade of a tree watching from outside.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so interested in the graduating class, Sarada-chan?" Kabuto's eyes scanned the classroom, "Is it because of the other Uchiha?"

Sarada didn't answer, instead she watched the class interact.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled at the boy who clutched the bruise on top of his head, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU! STOP SLEEPING IN CLASS!"

The class laughed at the Dead Last's pain. Some because it was funny, but most because they wanted the 'demon' to get hurt.

Iruka sighed, "Class, it's time to go outside for some physical training." The class immediately piled out, along with Naruto who was trying to get Sakura's attention, but failing at doing so.

* * *

"Hm, seems they're coming this way, Sarada-chan." Kabuto turned to Sarada, "Seems we'll have to leave of they'll accuse us of-"

But Sarada didn't listen, instead she jumped up into the tree, taking cover from behind the leaves.

"S-Sarada-chan?" Kabuto stuttered, he was about to call her down but then the door leading to the outside burst open. Not wanting to get caught by the teacher, he too climbed up the tree, "Damn Uchiha's." He muttered under his breath. He propped himself next to Sarada who stared intently at the group.

"Alright, time for an endurance test!" Iruka shouted to the waiting students, "Start with 10 laps around the school!"

The boys took of running. Some of the girls began to run too in hopes of being noticed by Sasuke.

The two watched as the Uchiha was the one in the lead (but to Sarada's knowledge she didn't know the one in the lead was her Father).

Sarada recognized the one in front, it was the stuck-up brat from the meeting with the Hokage earlier today.

"The Uchiha is impressive, isn't he?" Kabuto askeed Sarada.

Sarada blinked at Kabuto, "Uchiha?"

Kabuto nodded, "Yes, the one in the lead is Sasuke Uchiha."

The sound of Sarada's world crashing was heard (Though everyone dismissed it as something else). Sarada stared intently at the boy running.

Her father...

Her father...

Her father...

Was a stuck-up brat?

Even though she read in her father's 'Recovery Journal' that he regretted his behavior after the Fourth Shinobi World ended, she didn't think it was this bad.

Her mothe...er, Sakura Haruno said otherwise about his history.

* * *

"Mama," A seven year old girl said to her mother, "Was Papa cool when he was in school?"

"Hm?" Sakura looked away from the food she was cooking in the pan, "Your Father?"

Sarada nodded. "Yeah, what was Papa like?"

"Er, well he was," Sakura hesitantly started, "Cool, and the best in the Academy!"

Sarada's eyes began to sparkle as she imagined her father was a superhero, "Really?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, he was cool, handsome, and the smartest! He would rank number one in everything. He even gratuated as Student of the Year."

Sarada breathed, "Wow." Making a resolve she shouted to her mother, "When I grow up, I want to graduate as the best! Just like Papa did!"

* * *

Just like Papa did...Just like Papa did...Just like...

The words echoed in Sarada's head until it slowly vanished into nothing.

"Isn't it amazing how the students are able to perform 10 laps?" Kabuto asked Sarada who could sense the fake enthusiasm.

'_Please, back in my Konoha, we had to perform twice that amount...when we were six_.' Sarada mentally deadpanned.

"Alright, good job!" Iruka congratulated the panting and/or sweating students. "Let's move onto 30 pullups!"

Sarada turned away from the scene, standing up (With the leaves as her cover) she silently crawled toward Kabuto.

"Let's go." Was what she said.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want to see more?"

Sparing a glance at the pathetic sight of graduating students performing what a normal civilian could do, her eyes narrowed, "I've seen enough."

Kabuto, who noticed her dark expression, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his other hand holding up a hand sign, "Alright, hold on tight."

The two disappeared in white smoke.

* * *

Sasuke walked back home from the training grounds open to Academy Students. He was pleased with the results of his training, maybe when he got home he would reward himself with a tomato.

However, feeling a Chakra presence from outside his front door, his eyes narrowed as his hand hovered over the door knob.

Who? Who would dare to sneak into _his _apartment? Even fangirls didn't have the courage to do so, and he was pretty sure no Shinobi had a grudge against him.

Playing it safe, he lowered his Chakra presence as he slowly opened the door. Taking a peek inside, he could see the outline of the intruder's back turned to him. Creeping inside his own home, he tip toed his way toward the unknown individual. His hand reaching to grab a kunai from his kuani pouch.

"Disappointing." Sasuke's hand stopped. "I expected more from the supposed 'Last Uchiha'."

Sasuke identified the voice as female.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

Through the darkness, a pair of blood-red and matured Sharingan emerged, "It's good to meet you, _Otuouto_."


	9. Chapter 9

"How can this be?" Demanded Homura.

The Third Hokage sighed, "Fugaku was sent on a mission to Kiri-"

"We understand that." Snapped Koharu, "But they're must be more to the story. Fugaku was never a man to easily sway, much less by a woman who wasn't his wife!"

"It seems we assumed wrong." Hiruzen said calmly, "Seeing that I've seen the product of the so called 'mistake' right in front of my eyes."

"The public will not accept this lightly." Homura continued, "That girl is slandering the pride left by the Uchiha Clan. The other villages will see the Clan they once feared as a joke. The Hidden Leaf will be a laughing stock!"

"Unless," Hiruzen started, quieting whatever jests the two were going to make, "Sarada-chan proves herself as a formidable one to fear."

"That will not guarantee success, Hokage-sama." Koharu finished.

"No," Hiruzen agreed, "But it is worth a try."

"And what about Sasuke?" The three turned to the door to see Danzo just entering, "Forgive my lateness, I was checking taking a simple walk in the Village."

"Danzo is correct," Homura said, "With the girl possessing the blood of the previous Clan Leader, she has the right to claim the position as Clan Head when she feels necessary."

'_Having a Uchiha back in the meetings will be unsettling_.' Hiruzen thought, '_Especially seeing how young she is_.'

Seeing that the Uchiha Clan now had three members (With one out of the Village's reach), Sarada did have the right to claim the position seeing that their was no one else older than her to take it while having the blood of a Uchiha. And with a matured Sharingan, it only improved the safety of her keeping the position.

'_The only reason Sasuke never attended the meetings was because he had no interest in going into politics, and also because he didn't have the knowledge of taking care of a Clan. So we temporarily took out the seat and also let me, the Hokage, manage the affairs and funding of the Clan._' Hiruzen mused.

"If Sarada-chan does see fit to become Head, then I will allow it. If she also wishes to manage the inner workings of the Clan, then I will allow it." Hiruzen decided.

"But Hokage-"

"That is my final word on this matter." Hiruzen finished firmly.

* * *

"Hm? There's barely any proper food in here. Only protein bars, rice, and tomatoes. Do you honestly only eat this everyday?" Sarada asked from the kitchen.

Sasuke didn't answer, he was busy contemplating what he had heard from the clone made by the Hokage.

So what Hokage-clone said was...

The girl that was currently rifling through his fridge was Sarada.

She was her older half-sister.

She was born outside of this mission due to a meeting between his father and a prostitute.

She awakened the Sharingan before he did.

She had a **matured **Sharingan.

She was a Uchiha...

Was this a joke?

Was he supposed to accept this?

Walking in with a bottle of ketchup in her hands, Sarada said, "You know, this ketchup is-"

Jumping to his feet, the boy pinned a glare at the girl who was unfazed by his look of burning hatred, "Fight me."

Sarada stared at the boy for a full five seconds before looking back at the ketchup bottle, "This ketchup is expired, I should go to the market and buy some actual food and another bottle of-"

"Fight me!" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke did not accept this. The girl in front of him couldn't be his half-sister. Though he was a bit satisfied he wasn't the only member of a once-dead clan, he would not accept the fact that his Father bedded a prostitute of all things when he was married. His Father wore the pride of the Uchiha Clan, he could not have made this...this...**mistake**.

Ignoring what Sasuke said, Sarada continued, "Shame, this was a good brand of ketchup. And it's not even open too."

Through with her petty banter, he ran forward with his fist pulled back.

"See, if I uncap this." Continuing with her useless talk of a certain condiment, she uncapped the glass bottle of ketchup "And the seal is still there that means..." Sarada tore it off.

Sasuke was now in front of Sarada, he was going to punch the girl when.

The color of red flooded his vision. Next thing he knew he felt a stinging sensation prick at his eyes.

"GAH!" HE screamed as his hands went to clutch his face, "MY EYES!"

"It was an unopened bottle of ketchup." Was all Sarada said. Ignoring her 'younger-half brother', she placed the bottle on the counter and walked to the door. "You might want to wash your eyes with some water, little brother." Sarada said as she closed the door of the apartment which held the pained brother.

* * *

"Did you hear, seems the rumors about the bastard child are true!"

"How shameful!"

"Guess the Uchiha couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Poor Mikoto, she was such a sweet and kind woman."

"Good thing she's not alive to hear this."

"Who cares! What matters is that there's another Uchiha in the Village!"

"He's right!"

Ignoring the annoying whispers that continued behind her, Sarada was busy trying to find a good watermelon by casually carrying them and patting the bottom.

'_Is this good?_' Sarada asked herself as she patted a watermelon.

* * *

Sasuke waited, both humiliated and in silent fury, for Sarada to return home. But after three hours of waiting, he had enough and went out to look. Asking the nearby grocery stores and following the trail of gossip, he found himself standing in front of the abandoned Uchiha Compound.

Only to see that the once locked gates now wide open. As Sasuke stepped in, bad meories began to flow in. The dead bodies laying on the ground, blood covering the walls, the stench of decaying bodies in the air, he began to remember it all. Trying to shake off the scary thoughts, Sasuke continued to walk down the road toward the only house that was ever repaired after the massacre.

The Head Clan's House, otherwise known as his previous home.

* * *

"Alright, could you just move that a bit more to the left?" Sarada asked the men who were assigned to carry in the new furniture. "Perfect." Sarada said when the couch was in the perfect spot.

"How's it going, Larry?" Sarada asked the man who was finished assessing the damages done to the Uchiha Compound.

Larry sighed, "Not good, Uchiha-san. It's going to take a lot of work to renovate the homes into what you specified. Also it's going to take at least a few weeks for the cleaning crew to clear out the weeds and trash left in the Family Training Grounds."

Sarada hummed, "Don't worry about the money. But how long do you think it'll take for the whole entire thing to be done?"

Taking out a calculator, Larry punched in a few numbers, "For everything to be fixed, it would probably take two to three years."

Sarada nodded, "Acceptable. Thanks Larry." 

"Anytime, Uchiha-san." Larry smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go ring up the electric and water company."

"You do that." Sarada said before Larry left the house.

"You!"

Looking toward the entrance of the Main House, Sarada spotted a bewildered Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Sarada sighed as she walked toward the seething boy. She had a lot of explaining to do and she could only hope that he'll actually understand and take it like an adult.


	10. Chapter 10

Yup, Sasuke was definitely pissed.

Holding Sarada by the front of her clothes, Sasuke spat in her face, "What gives you the right to enter _this _place?!" He demanded.

Sarada calmly unlatched Sasuke's hands from her clothes, calmly wiping away imaginary dust, Sarada said, "As Clan Heir I have the authority to enter and decide-"

"Clan Heir! You aren't the Clan Heir, you're just a mistake." Sasuke shouted, he swept a hand over the land that was the Uchiha Clan, "My father was the Clan Head of the Uchiha. I carry his blood-"

"So do I." Sarada interjected. But it didn't stop Sasuke's rant.

"-I've lived in this land," Sasuke continued, "I was there during the whole massacre, I saw_... him _take away everything from me. You're just an outsider, I don't care if you're the supposed oldest, you don't have the right to take away what belongs to me-"

It was Sarada's turn to scream and rant, "Belongs to YOU! Look around you-" Sarada swept her hand across the land. The other buildings were broken and rotten, the land filled with random dirt buildup, many rats and bugs populated the land, "What do you see! All I see is a land filled with the broken souls of those who lived here. Not because they died an early death, not because their beloved Clan Heir and prodigy, Itachi Uchiha-"

Sasuke flinched at the name.

"-betrayed the their trust! Because you-" She jabbed a finger at Sasuke, "Are neglecting the care of their homes. They've lived their lives here longer than you have. They experienced love, hate, and sadness here. They're memories are to be kept alive, not forgotten like a bottle of ketchup. You call, no _called_ yourself a Clan Heir, but the responsibilities of a Clan Heir is to understand the people's wishes and hopes, not just the main family's. So far, you've utterly failed at doing so!"

Sasuke was stunned into silence.

Sarada let out a breath of fatigue as she brushed a stray hair our of her eyes, "Like I said before, as Clan Heir, I have the authority to enter and decide what becomes of this land, as per the death of the Head. And I say, to have the buildings be rebuilt. No matter what the cost."

Sasuke was still silent as he stared in shock at Sarada.

Sarada turned to walk, but turned back to face Sasuke."You should go back home. And don't expect me for dinner, I'm going to working overnight, Otouto." Sarada tapped her finger against Sasuke's forehead before turning back around.

Sarada began to walk. Ignoring the whispering civilian builders, she made her way back tot he main house-

"Fight me." A silent voice said behind her.

She turned, to see Sasuke clenching his fists so tightly they were close to shedding blood. "Fight me." Looking up, Sasuke pinned a glare of absolute hatred onto the unfazed girl. "FIGHT ME!"

From Sasuke's point of view, he saw too much of _him _in her. From the poke to the blank face. Sasuke didn't want to be reminded, reminded of the memories he kept locked up for so long.

"Fight me!" Seeing the uninterested expression on Sarada's face, he sneered, "You can't call yourself a Uchiha, much less Heir unless you have the guts to fight against-"

But the words were left stuck in his throat when Sarada appeared in front of him in a blur of leaves and punch-no, slapped him across the face.

The sound of the onlooking civilians came to a halt as they stared in shock and disbelief.

"Foolish little brother." Was what Sarada said, her outstretched hand went to readjust her glasses that weren't even disheveled, "If you wish to fight, detest, or even consider killing me while bearing that crest upon your shirt, appear before me, with the same eyes as mine."

Sasuke, who's head was previously affixed on the ground thanks to the physical hit, turned to come face to face (in this case eye to eye) with the cursed dojutsu he thrived to achieve.

The Sharingan.

Those words...Those **words**...

As if it was a video player, Sasuke rewinded back to the Massacre.

* * *

A tearful and frightened young eight year old Sasuke stood in front of Itachi Uchiha.

The bodies and blood of his clan lay sprawled across the street.

"Foolish little brother...If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me," The monotone voice of Itachi Uchiha was heard, "And survive in any unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life."

* * *

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed in pure rage at Sarada who blinked in surprise. Bringing his hands together, he began to perform hand seals, recognizing what those were for, Sarada cursed under her breath as she jumped back.

"Everyone!" She shouted to the civillians behind her, "get away-"

"Katon; Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Jutsu)!" Sasuke shouted as a ball of fire erupted from his mouth. The screams of footsteps of frantic Civillians were heard as they ran. The fire burned whatever was in it's path.

Cursing, Sarada stood her ground and let her hands come together. She couldn't help but be impressed, it was an impressive sized fireball for a 12 year old.

Though the Chakra nature of this technique wasn't her specialty, it had the science of Chakra Natures to cancel the technique out. "Suiton: Teppodama (Gunshot)!"

Her water technique may have been dwarfed by the fireball in size, but chakra science always came through. as if heeding her word, the fireball cancelled out along with the water shot. A small explosion occurred due to the opposing forces, hot mist was left in it's place.

Sarada almost got her head cut off when Sasuke emerged from the mist with a kunai out. Using her own kuani, she blocked the attack. But Sasuke added more pressure, causing Sarada to be pushed back.

She was surprised, she didn't expect Sasuke to be this fast. But then again he was attacking in blind rage. His anger no doubt fueled his attacks. And with that fury came surprising strength and speed. It especially didn't help the fact that men were naturally physically fitter than woman.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sasuke kicked Sarada in the abdomen. She coughed as she was sent backward.

"ITACHI, DIE!" Sasuke shouted as he ran forward, still stuck in his delusion.

Sarada tried to get up, but found that she broke a rib during the impact. Looking up, she saw Sasuke towering over her, with a kuani heading straight down to her head. She was going to die.

As if a metronome being stopped, Sasuke froze. His expression frozen in surprise as he fell back. Once Sasuke collapsed onto his back, Sarada saw a familiar medic standing there with glowing blue hands.

Of all people, why did it have to be him?

"Sarada-chan!" Kabuto said her name worriedly, running to her side, his hand glowed the color of Iryo-Ninjutsu.

Sarada fidgeted away from Kabuto's hands, knowing full well of his capabilities as a medic from her Father's journal.

Kabuto frowned at Sarada's unease, "Sarada-chan, I need to heal you, you're injured."

Okay, she didn't deny the fact she was injured. The stabbing pain in her chest told her that, but her eyes drifted toward Sasuke. Replacing the once surprised expression was a face of rest.

"That?" Kabuto said, assuming what her unease was he answered, "It's a simple technique medics use to knock out rowdy patients. Perfectly safe."

In Kabuto's hands? No way in hell it was safe.

However, Sarada winced as she felt blood rise from her throat to her mouth, she coughed. Her blood spraying the ground with the bitter red liquid.

Kabuto immediately went to her, ignoring her weak attempts at resistance, "Sorry, Sarada-chan, but this is for your own good."

In an instant, the color of black covered Sarada's vision.

* * *

...Beep...Beep...Beep..

The familiar sound of a heart monitor awakened Sarada. Blinking away her fuzzy vision, she found herself staring up at the ceiling. Looking down, she saw her usual clothes replaced with the standard hospital shirt and pants. Bandages poked out from underneath her shirt. The area it covered felt sore, and every time Sarada tried to move she felt a stab of pain.

Either she was in the hospital or Orochimaru's hideout.

She was hoping it was the former.

"Sarada-chan, you're awake!"

Oh Kami.

Looking to her left, she saw Kabuto standing near the door with a clipboard in hand. No doubt just entering for a checkup.

Walking towards her, Kabuto smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Instead of answering, she croaked out a why in between her dry lips, "Why?"

Kabuto blinked, "Why what?"

Dammit Kabuto, Sarada knew fully well that Kabuto knew what she was trying to say. He was trying to play with her. Sarada intook a deep breath as she continued speaking, "Why were you there? Were you following me?"

A face of distress was seen, "Sarada-chan, how mean. I was simply walking near the Uchiha Compound when I heard a commotion."

Yeah right, she didn't believe it. But nonetheless she played along, "Oh? In that case, thank you for saving me."

Kabuto smiled, all signs of sadness gone, "Of course. It's the least I could do for a friend."

...Friend...

Another word for fellow undercover companion who owes a favor.

..Great.

I forced a smile on my face, "You're so kind, Kabuto-san. _So kind_." I said the last two words through my teeth.

Kabuto's smile only grew.


End file.
